Question: Subtract. $\begin{aligned} 485& \\ \underline{-186}& \\ \end{aligned}$
Answer: ${4}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${-}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${2}$